


Redemption

by skeletonavenue



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, F/F, Red Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonavenue/pseuds/skeletonavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindfang realizes that perhaps she feels a whole lot more than just sexual attraction to her favourite slave, and maybe even after all the awful things that have gone on, The Dolorosa feels the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

It’s a familiar scene.

You hear the ocean outside crashing against the wood of the ship, and your other minions – or _crewmates_ , as you should probably refer to them – pattering around above deck, barking orders at one another and still somehow managing to run a tightly organized set up, just as you liked it.

Maybe it was your iron fist that scared them all into submission, but you could care less really what they thought – especially with the other addition to this oh so familiar scene.

The female who is before you – your ‘slave’ – well, the dull blue glow in her amber eyes never fails to satisfy you.

You are below deck, lying on a bed in your usual black and navy attire, with your favourite slave knelt over you; both of her legs clenching each side of your thighs, as she sits back to look at your collar.

She is still shaky, even with your manipulation controlling her, but her face is so beautiful that you often don’t notice her fumbling.

Sometimes you even forgot the manipulation altogether, which usually didn’t end well, and resulted in an unpunished slap against your cheek, much to your amusement.

As you watch her slender hands touch your collar to begin unbuttoning your shirt, you think how she has acted differently around you of late. Your eyes scan her face, raising your thumb to her cheek, brushing off some of the dirt from the bunk she has been sleeping in.

Part of you feels guilty, because you can feel the emotional attachment to her growing more and more with each embrace, and that scares you, manipulated embrace or not. Because with emotions comes pain, and _you_ , Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, the most infamous pirate among the pirates, you don’t feel pain.

Others feel the pain that you bring them. Not the other way around.

There’s a deafening silence between you for a moment, which is briefly interrupted by the sound of a crewmate shouting above board, and she stops unbuttoning your shirt; your upper half almost entirely exposed; as with eyes closed, she strokes along your collarbone, before she then places her hands on your shoulders and kisses you on the lips.

You feel the usual softness of her kiss, the warmth of her nose pressed into your cheek, and this time, you kiss her back _gently_ , as opposed to your usual rough force. Of course, under your manipulation, she doesn’t mind what you do to her. But you feel your resolve to continually manipulate this woman wavering by the flushed feelings that continue to grow for The Dolorosa.

At least it wasn’t just any _ordinary_ slave that you were fascinated with in such a capacity. You have to keep some of your mental pride, after all – at least she was the Virgin Mother, before you captured her.

It was somewhat of a miracle you managed even that.

Even when you see her below deck, scrubbing at the floors with the other slaves, you remember your times together and you can feel her changing you, and it scares you. It scares you to feel something as unfamiliar as compassion, and it scares the hell out of you to _want_ to stop her being a slave, because you’re certain that something will happen to make you lose her – either she’ll leave by choice, or someone will kill her.

You remember why you blocked it all out in the first place when you are with her.

She moans a little in your kiss and you push the emotional thoughts back in your head with a smile, feeling a sudden ferocity shoot up your arms as you pin her to the bed.

Your legs are in between her legs, and your chests are pressed up against one another.

How you’ve _longed_ to do this, again and again, you think, as she bites at your lip and slips your shirt onto the floor. She is infecting your mind with every honey-coloured glance she gives you.

Her hands move up to tangle in the back of your hair, subtly controlling _your_ movements now as she grabs at your horns, rather than you dominating her for a change. Her legs wrap around the base of your spine and your hands slip towards her lower stomach, dancing along her hipbones and your nails lightly trailing her stomach, with each soft kiss and each splash of the ocean outside.

The lantern above your bed shakes a little from the ship’s movements, as you smile through pressed lips and regain your cocky stride, kissing along her neck, before slipping your hand underneath the hem of her underwear.

She bites down on your shoulder with a lick to your skin, and you feel all of your sexual frustration flow out into your actions; and suddenly, you realize that this is more than just filling pails with someone.

 It’s so much more than that. It’s becoming infuriatingly undeniable to you.

“Mindfang…” You hear her murmur achingly into your ear, though it turns into more of a yelp as you kiss down to her heart and then onto her breasts.

A lump of arousal in your throat pulses onwards, almost as though you’re still unsatisfied, before you eventually bring your lips to the Dolorosa’s once more; just to prevent her moaning any louder as you slip your fingers inside her.

Maybe you really do care a little what your crew thinks, even though surely they of all trolls know about your antics with females and males alike.

She bucks against your hips underneath you with each of your pushes forward, crying out into your ear and rakes her own fingers along your neck in desperation, in pleading of wanting more, and you feel that smug grin of yours return with each increasingly rough kiss you place on each other.

You’re getting back into the swing of it now.

The lantern above you both continues to rattle on, the ocean continues to crash along the wooden panels of the boat with each of Dolorosa’s – and yours, for that matter – moans, each sloppily planted kiss from all of the heat and the desire mounting up, your free hand running itself into the back of her hair, before she finally lets out a noise to let you know you certainly did your favourite activity well, and you rest on top of her, breathing into the crook of her neck.

You turn her head to face yours as you kiss her again, and again, and move your hands up to cup her face, and it’s as though she can feel all of your affection in the kisses with her reciprocation.

This is a beautiful moment, a moment of actual affectionate display from ‘Captain Mindfang’, until -

“Captain!” You hear suddenly from outside the door, and a loud knock emitting from it, ruining this perfect moment. “Captain, we’ve spotted another ship! It looks like Dualscar’s ship!”

Your ears prick up at the mention of that _idiot_ , and you sigh into her skin.

“I’ll be out shortly,” you snarl back unintentionally, and clearly the crewmate has gotten the message that you were busy, as he replies with a shaky “o-okay!” and rushes back atop deck.

You pause for a moment, and the Dolorosa’s hands don’t move from your back as you hover yourself over her a little.

There’s a moment between you that you don’t think you’ll ever forget, because both of you look into each other’s eyes properly, for the first time.

She looks at you with almost scorning adoration, as though she doesn’t want to feel this way about you, but she does. And you feel the same. You are hopelessly flushed for this slave. You’ve reached the red quadrant, and from the look on her face, she has too.

Something seems different about her eyes, and suddenly you gasp and sit back, as she looks at you almost knowingly of what you realized.

“The blue!” you cry out. “It’s gone! But when – ?!”

“Your manipulation failed about three moments into this little, typical scene,” she states scathingly and pointedly, scowling at you, pulling a blanket up to cover her chest. You gulp a little with the mixture of feeling the overwhelming desire to kiss at the perfect, light green skin of her shoulders, and the heat prickling up your back at feeling scolded. “I’m disgusted with myself for allowing things to continue.”

You scoff at her hypocrisy.

“You did not _sound_ disgusted.”

She blushes at that.

“Do you not have a rivalry to go and fight off, now that you have had your way with me?”

You pause and bite your lip. That half-baked rivalry you have with Dualscar is something to entertain you when you are bored. Nothing of this severity, anyway.

You need her to confirm these feelings. But how can she, after all the terrible things you put her through? Ripping her away from her son, forcing her to be with you against her will – certainly being the first person she seems to have filled a pail with, at any rate.

How could she ever be flushed so deeply for someone like you?

“Why do you keep looking at me in such a manner?” she asks, and you smile.

“I want you to answer something first,” you state firmly, standing up on the wood of the floor and slipping your shirt back on, “as the Virgin Mother, I would expect you to be rejecting any kind of these advances during your coherency. So why did you let it continue without the manipulation?”

She looks away from you with a frown, but she even covers her mouth when you say the word,

“…Dolorosa.”

She holds that look of complete sincerity above the forest green blush of her cheeks.

She smiles sadly.

“…My name…” she murmurs to herself. “It’s been so long since I last heard it, it feels as though a piece of me has been rediscovered.”

You feel a pang of guilt again, and it makes you angry.

“Augh!” You shout, and stomp your boots on the ground. “I am so weary of feeling this way! I demand you tell me how you feel, this instant!”

“Feel about what?” Dolorosa asks, clueless, and you sigh furiously.

“About _me_!” You shout again. “Tell me! Are you flushed for me or not?!”

She flutters her eyes a little, almost as though someone has fired a gun in her presence, and she is the one to shout next.

“Why would I be flushed for someone like _you_?!” She retorts, and you laugh sarcastically.

“Do not lie to me, slave!” You state angrily back. “You are known as the Virgin Mother, are you not? If you were not being manipulated, why did you continue onwards? I would have stopped, had you asked!”

“I know that!” Dolorosa states firmly, and both of you pause as the animosity electrifies the air.

“Then tell me!”

“You answer me first, Mindfang!” She finally says in a tone so high that it pierces your ears. “Do you not owe me that much?! You ripped me from my home, my son, my life! Tell me your answer first!”

You pause, with an icy chill halting your tongue for words.

You know what the truth is, and you don’t want to admit it. But the way that she is looking at you; with such disappointment, such anger, you can hardly bear it for much longer, and, taking a deep breath, the words finally start to roll out of your mouth.

“I…” you stumble. “I am…very flushed for you, Dolorosa.”

She gasps a little and places her hand over her mouth, as she looks at you with surprise.

She’s never seen you blush before, but she certainly is now.

“I know that I have been awful to you…” you continue onwards. “I know that I had no right to take you away from your place in the world. But now that you are here…I can make you have a much happier life, if you so choose to. I must hear your answer for this to continue onwards.”

She remains shell-shocked, as you rub the back of your neck sheepishly.

“…Please answer me, Dolorosa.”

“This is very unlike you,” Dolorosa exclaims with quiet surprise. “I cannot decipher whether this is true or not. Especially as you seem to switch so nonchalantly from my name to reminding me I am your slave.”

You frown, and fold your arms.

“I’m sorry about that,” you say sulkily, and sigh. “If I did not have to humiliate myself by confessing this, I would not be doing so.”

“Confessing your flushed feelings for someone…is nothing to be ashamed of, Mindfang.”

You shock the both of you by feeling your eyes become watery and blurred. It seems as though the emotion is too much.

Dolorosa is the first to draw a sharp breath in, as you wipe your eyes furiously and stamp your foot again.

“ _Tell_ me!” you yell, and she flinches a little at your order.

“I…I am unfortunately flushed, for a troll such as you,” she replies, so quickly but so slowly as well, almost as though she cannot believe the words coming out of her mouth. “Even after all of this…I still feel this way about you.”

You, for one of the first times in living memory, are too stunned for words.

Even after everything you put her through; the labour, the separation, the manipulated times you spent with her; even after all of that, she still wishes to be your matesprit.

Both of you are silent, as you stand up and put on your jacket.

“Where are you going at such a time?” Dolorosa asks, rightfully indignant, and you turn to face her again.

“May we discuss what this means for us when I get back? I need to turn the ship around.”

She blinks at your uncharacteristic politeness, as you smirk.

“Turn it around…?”

“You did not seriously think I was willing to engage in a rivalry when I have my very matesprit before me, did you?”

Dolorosa blushes, and looks away from you for a moment.

“Do as you must.” She simply says, as though she’s accepting that you will treat her badly as you did before.

But you walk back over to her, kiss her once on the forehead and turn to leave saying,

“You’ll not be sleeping in the slaves’ bunk tonight,”

and after all the emotions, all that remains before beginning a future is you leaving temporarily to turn the ship away from someone who doesn’t matter.


End file.
